Always Have, Always Will
by AWickedMemory
Summary: Duo Maxwell accepts a challenge he regrets involving his best friend. But how will Heero react? AU Rated PG for homosexuality and very mild swearing
1. Duo's POV: Relena's Challenge

Always Have, Always Will

  
**Ratings:** Shonen-ai . . . PG for very mild swearing and homosexuality   
**Pairings:** 2x1/1x2   
**Summary:** Duo Maxwell accepts a challenge he regrets involving his best friend. But how will Heero react? *AU* Rated PG for homosexuality and very mild swearing   
**Author's Notes:** No, there is no evil Relena. I don't mind Relena-bashing, but I don't hate the girl. There really is nothing to hate. She is a boring character, with no characteristics that are really hateable. But I DO strongly dislike Hilde. =) She's so underdeveloped, and she is just stupid. The way she talks, how she pretends to be tough... whatever. And what's with that hair!? *cough* Complete tangent there. Anyway... on to the fic!   
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own anything except the story. Gundam and all things of it belong to Hajime Yadate and Yoshiyuki Tomino.   
  
**Part One: Duo's POV: Relena's Challenge**   
  
It started out as a bet. That's it, I swear. Just a bet.   
Okay, so maybe it was a _teensy_ bit more than a bet. Maybe I had a tiny crush on him.   
Fine, you win. I was nuts about him. Heh, I run and hide, but at least I never tell a lie. Well, if you saw him, I bet you'd fall for him too! *glare* I don't think so. Hands off! I saw him first! His untamed, dark brown hair... his deep, prussian blue eyes... the well-toned arms and that amazing six-pack...   
Okay, maybe, just _maybe_ I was a tad bit obsessed.   
Wondering who this wonder guy is? This absolute model of perfection?   
Heero Yuy. My best friend. Yeah, I'm in love with my best friend. So stop snickering. So what if we're only sixteen? _I_ know it's love, and that's all that matters.   
Well, maybe not _all_ that matters. But pretty damn close.   
Anyway, back to my first point- just a bet! Really!   
Oh, well. In a way, I guess I've got Relena to thank for that stupid bet. Without it, who knew how things would have ended up?   
  
***   
  
"HEEEEEROOOOOO!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, the front door to his house slamming shut behind me. Ugh, that sounded awful- almost as bad as the way his cousin belts it out.   
Ah, speak of the devil. Who should have walked down the hall towards me but Relena herself?   
"Heero's out running an errand," she said with a smile. I glanced at her, puzzled. What was she doing here? "My parents are out on a business dinner, and decided to drop me off here." Ah. That explained it.   
"Okay," I replied, edging back towards the girl. Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against her. But her intensity and the way she looks at you with those blue eyes when she wants to get something outta you can really grind your nerves. Guess what look she was giving me now? "I'll just get going then... have him call me, okay? I need the English- OOF!"   
The 'oof' was me. The cause was Relena suddenly grabbing my arm and yanking me down the hall.   
"Hey, hey, hey! Where do you think you're taking me?" I asked, stumbling behind her. YOU try keeping up with a crazy girl on a mission with your arm about to be pulled out of its socket!   
She stopped and plopped me down on a chair. Man, what on Earth was she thinking? Under her predatory stare, I swear I could picture myself tied down in a cold, metal room, a single bulb shining from the ceiling and being glared at by an interogator.   
"You like him, don't you?"   
I could feel my face starting to go slightly pink. "Like who?" I asked, playing dumb. Okay, maybe I fib once in a while...   
Relena rolled her eyes. "You know who I mean. My cousin. Your best friend. Heero." Now my face was really burning. I was grateful for the low lighting.   
"Well, no duh, he's my best friend! You said so yourself!"   
"I don't mean like that," she replied curtly. I winced. How had she found out? And if she knew, then did Heero!?   
She eyed me, expression unreadable. She wasn't the one with an emotionless mask for her normal facial expression- that was Heero. But I really couldn't figure out what she was thinking, and I'm usually pretty good at reading people.   
"Why haven't you made a move yet?"   
I facevaulted. I was out of that chair in a second. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" I roared. "Heero would _KILL_ me!"   
She didn't even flinch. Man, their entire family must have nerves of steel! Either that, or no reflexes- which I knew was NOT the case with Heero, mister Perfect-Athlete. Perfect-Grades. Perfect-Eyes. Perfect-Perfect.   
Relena snapped me out of my moment of adoration with smirk and a 'hmph'. "You won't know unless you try."   
My jaw nearly dropped to the floor again. Was this really Relena, the all-mighty, spoiled, self-assured, psychotic cousin of my beloved Heero? What was she DOING? Giving me her blessings to go all out for her cousin?   
"Listen," she began. "You're not making it obvious. I can just tell because I can read people like the pages of a book. But unless you do something about this little infatuation of yours, you're not gonna get anywhere with Heero."   
Okay, the little infatuation bit pissed me off, but I decided not to show it. "Why are you so interested in this anyway?" I asked, the question punctuated with a glare. "It's none of your business what I do or don't do."   
She rolled her eyes as if the answer should be obvious. "Heero, as I'm sure you firmly believe, is the best. And he deserves the best. If you're too chicken to even 'act on your emotions', like he says to do, then you're not even good enough to call yourself his friend."   
Now _that_ was going too far.   
"Don't even bring that quote into this! HE doens't follow his emotions, does he? He acts as if he doesn't have anyway!"   
"Then why are you so interested in him?"   
That had me stumped. "Um... uh..."   
"Because there IS emotion there, you can see it," she pointed out. How many times had she practiced exactly what she was gonna say?   
"Man, 'lena, you're off your rocker!" She had lost it, that had to be the explanation. If I so much as invaded Heero's personal space as a _hair_, he'd make sure I were black and blue for weeks!   
But the sad thing was, I knew I wouldn't mind too much. Even if he were beating up on me, I'd be in heaven just because he were touching me... odd reaction to get from your best _friend_, huh? But if ya think about it, guys aren't usually the casual-touch kind of people, are they?   
"Prove it," she hissed. "Prove you're worth his time." I had always known that she was sorta psychotic, but did she even know what she was talking about?   
Just then, a door slammed shut down the hall. I could hear the familiar sound of Heero's boots coming towards us- but faintly. More felt it than heard it, he was so quiet.   
Relena shoved me away from her. "What's wrong, chicken? He's coming right now. I bet you don't have the guts to do anything about it!"   
Once again, she went too far. I, Duo Maxwell, NEVER back down from a challenge.   
"Oh, yeah? What's in it for you if I don't do anything?"   
She smirked. "The satisfaction of knowing that you're a loser with the prize all wrapped up and ready in front of you but too scared to grab it."   
"And if I DO do something?"   
She turned away, but I could still _feel_ her self-satisfaction. "Do you really need another prize? You'd get Heero."   
"But... if he doesn't want me? If he rejects- no, WHEN he rejects me?" I asked, voice barely above a whisper. I didn't think I could handle losing his friendship.   
"You won't," she reassured me. _Won't what?_ I wondered, when I realized that I had been thinking out loud. "But I've gotta run- and know that somehow, I WILL be watching you! Don't forget our little bet!" With that annoying little closing statement, she flounced off, waving goodbye as Heero entered the room.   
I sucked in my breath. Oh, man, what had I gotten myself into?   
===================================================  
There, happy Shi Sensou? I actually posted something! =)---  
I have most of the third chapter done, and bits and pieces of the others, but I've gotta finish writing the second first before posting them... *blush* Oops, got ahead of myself in the plot... =) Working on a HarryxDraco one, too- my first non-Gundam Wing fic! Heck, more like my fifth or so fic total! ^^ 


	2. Heero's POV: Pained Expressions

Always Have, Always Will

  
**Ratings:** Shonen-ai . . . PG for very mild swearing and homosexuality   
**Pairings:** 2x1/1x2   
**Summary:** Duo Maxwell accepts a challenge he regrets involving his best friend. But how will Heero react? *AU* Rated PG for homosexuality and very mild swearing   
**Author's Notes:** Hey, sorry to anyone and everyone who's been waiting for chapter two! I've been getting things changed around on my comp, and haven't really had time for getting things updated...   
Anyway, apologies to all who got annoyed with the HTML tags! I know they got extremely annoying... ::sob:: I swear, the ff.net system hates me! -_-;   
Thanks for the reviews go to: Kedriaa, The voices in my head (the 'stuff' is the annoying HTML tags that I hadn't realized would show up- sorry!!), Shi Sensou (I wonder why the system hates me, too! T_T), Maxwell-Yuy (Heero and Relena are cousins because I needed to give him a relative, and have a thing against the G-boys being related), Jaya Lowe (as far as I know, I *DID* say it was AU), and Quatre's Angel! I love you guys!! *^_^*   
  
**Part Two: Heero's POV: Pained Expressions**   
  
I came into the room, nearly bumping into my cousin on her way out. Glancing into the room, I see Duo suck in a breath, a panicked look on his face.   
"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, depositing my bag of groceries on the counter. He looks alarmed, as if he had just snapped out of a trance.   
"Oh, uh, n-nothing!" he stutters before turning away abruptly. "Come on, let's get to work."   
I glance at him again curiously, but he evades returning the look. Weird. Normally, Duo can sense when I'm watching him and always returns the look with some smart-aleck statement or a face.   
But if he didn't want to talk about it, I wasn't going to push him.   
"All right, what do you wanna go over first?" I ask. He glances at the pile of books on my bed and groans.   
"Does it matter where we start? We're gonna have to learn the entire monstrous mountain of crap eventually anyway," he mutters. I smile slightly. That's a bit more like him.   
He catches the smile, and his face flushes suddenly. A brief something flashes in his eyes and his expression looks pained before he turns away.   
What was that all about? I wonder silently. Duo is very outgoing, not caring at all what other people think of him. He never changes his ways to suit other people, he never watches his behavior, he never EVER blushes. That's one of the things I love about him, how truly independent and unique he is. What on earth was wrong with him?   
  
Half an hour later, Duo yawns and stretches.   
"Hee~eero, this is sooo boring! Can we take a break??" He's looking at me with those big, cobalt eyes twinkling madly. There's no way I can turn him down when he's looking at me like that.   
"All right. What do you want to do?"   
A simple question. But the instant the words leave my mouth, another pained expression briefly ghosts over his face and is gone as quickly as it came. Maybe he's coming down with something. I suggest that to him.   
"Coming down with something? 'Course not! Nah, I'm fine," he replies, grinning cheerfully. But I can't shake the notion that something's not quite normal. His tone is laced by something... is it anxiety? Yes, that's probably it. He's probably just nervous about finals coming up.   
But a part of me knew that wasn't it. Duo didn't really care for grades. As long as his were high enough for him to pass, he didn't care if they were A's or C's.   
"If you're sure..." I let the words trail off. He seems to be lost in thought. He has just turned over so that he's lying on his back, hands behind his head, and staring at the ceiling.   
I dig around in my pocket and find what I'm looking for. A copper penny. I fling it at him, and he just barely catches it. "Wha-?"   
"Penny for your thoughts, no refunds," I reply with a little smirk. The corner of his lip turns up, and the surprise in his eyes fade to good humor. He looks so beautiful... but I can't tell him that.   
"Just thinking about nothing," he answers cooly, knowing that his statement makes no sense. I raise an eyebrow at him and he laughs. That laughter is getting addictive.   
"So what's this nothing occupying you so heavily that you can barely study for half an hour?" He laughs again.   
"Heero, have you ever known me to easily be able to keep still, even when I'm not thinking about something?" I pause, as if actually considering the question. After a few moments of mock concentration, I shake my head.   
"Nope."   
"Exactly."   
"Don't get off topic. What's with you?" This is getting annoying. He's purposefully avoiding answering my question, and he knows I know it. So it came as a relief when he finally, sighing, sat up and turned to face me. He opened his mouth to respond...   
And shut it.   
I gave him a Look. A Don't-Toy-With-Me look. Finish-What-You-Were-Going-To-Say look.   
He opens his mouth again and speaks.   
"Heero..."   
"Hn?"   
Silence.   
"What is it, Duo?"   
He doesn't say anything for a bit. Then he speaks up.   
"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"   
The question completely took me by surprise.   
"Huh? I've never really thought about it, I guess." There was no way that I was going to tell him I was... interested in guys. No, interested in HIM.   
"Why? You know that you could have absolutely any girl at school wrapped around your little finger."   
I shrug. "Not interested."   
"Why not?" Damn, why was he being so persistent?   
"I'm just not. Why does it matter?"   
It's his turn to shrug, and he replies without looking at me. "Just that I've known you all these years, and you've never even gone out on a date or anything."   
My turn to ask a question I guess. "Why are you worrying about my love life all of a sudden?" Yet another shrug.   
His next question completely takes me by surprise. "What about guys?"   
I can't help gaping at him open-mouthed. Was he beginning to suspect...? "What about them?" I reply resuming my cool facade.   
He moves to the edge of the bed, no longer avoiding my gaze. There's an intensity in his eyes that I can't place; I've never seen him with such a look before, and it wasn't entirely unpleasant.   
"You're not interested in girls. So what about guys?"   
I fidget, slightly uncomfortable. Where was Duo going with this? And what's with the sudden mood change? The bluntness? The Duo Maxwell I've always known was outgoing, but at least had tact.   
"Why?"   
He leans towards me a little more. It takes all of my self-control not to pull him forward and kiss him- one of the much more minor activities I've fantasized about doing ever since I met him.   
"Just answer the question."   
He thinks he can order me around? Hn, we'll see about that. I turn away from him, barely able to wrench my gaze away from him. I open up my history book and pretend to be reading. Pretend. I'm very aware that his face is only a few inches away from me- his head is practically on my shoulder!   
Then without warning, it is.   
I can't help but jump slightly when he makes contact, but remain calm for the most part. I look over at him from the corner of my eye. "What do you want?"   
A light blush spreads across his face again, but this time, he doesn't turn away. His head is tilted towards me, and his breath on my neck is sending warm shivers up and down my spine.   
"You."   
Freeze. My mind issues that single command to every nerve ending in my body. My hand just halts as it's turning the page and I swear that for a few seconds, my heart stopped. He knows I heard it, but he repeats himself softly, as if telling it to more to himself than me.   
"I want you."   
I turn my body to face him as he lifts his head away from my shoulder. My eyes are wide, and I know my mouth is hanging open. His cobalt blue orbs are locked on mine for a moment, then his gaze falls down to my gaping mouth.   
He leans forward, and the next thing I know is... he's kissing me!   
At first, it's just a feather light touch of lips to lips. He pulls away slightly when I don't noticeably react, but our faces are so close together that he can't see me blushing.   
What the hell? I never blush! I'm even harder to get a reaction out of than Duo!   
A low, confused whimper comes to my ears as he pulls away, and I realize that it's me. What was he doing to me!?   
At the deep sound, Duo half shuts his eyes and leans forward again. I'm just about to say something- probably completely incoherently, for all my mind can function at the moment- when he covers my lips with his own once more.   
It's not as gentle this time. He's pressing a bit harder, the touch almost begging to be reciprocated. At first, I'm too stunned to respond, and all I can hear is my heart pounding in my ears. A few seconds later, when some form of reason returns to me and I realize that I'm not just lost in another daydream, I do the only logical thing to do. I kiss back.   
It's as if a trigger went off at that action. A slight tremble runs through his body, and he leans closer, demanding more. So I give him more, returning the attention with an equal amount of enthusiasm. But he still takes me by surprise when he gently bites down on my lower lip, and I gasp slightly. In that split second, he slips his tongue into my mouth, tasting and feeling. My mind is exploding from the sensations, and all I can feel is his warm, sweet lips like honey on mine, the soft tongue gently battling my own. He lifts a hand up to my face, and I cover it with my own.   
My mind is screaming at me to wake up, that this can't be happening. Duo's my best friend, he has been for the past five years! We've graduated from middle school to high school together, leaned on each other for support during the recent war, been through heaven and hell side by side- how could I possibly not have known that he could house feelings for me?   
But logic kicks in again with the reasoning that he didn't know how I felt, either. Or did he?   
I can't stand being confused. So when we pull apart, there is more ice in my voice than I intend as I speak. "Duo, what are you doing?"   
Wrong thing to say. Wrong way to say it.   
Duo snaps back and presses himself against the wall by my bed, face burning bright red and hands covering his mouth. He curses under his breath. "Oh, shit, Heero, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I mean, I didn't, I-"   
In the middle of his stuttering, he suddenly, leaps off the bed- knocking is textbooks to the ground- and tears out of my room like a bat out of hell. 


	3. Duo's POV: A Friend's Advice

Always Have, Always Will

  
**Ratings:** Shonen-ai . . . PG for very mild swearing and homosexuality   
**Pairings:** 2x1/1x2   
**Summary:** Duo Maxwell accepts a challenge he regrets involving his best friend. But how will Heero react? *AU* Rated PG for homosexuality and very mild swearing   
**Author's Notes:** Doumo arigatou for the reviews!! *tears* I feel loved! Even if I get one or ten reviews, they make me feel sooo good, I love you guys!! *^_^*   
Review thanks go to: Shkira, I wonder if guitars burn... (well my guitar is wood, so I'm pretty sure it would burn ^.^), Twincast (aka. SgF) and TOM, Tasuki (don't blame Heero! *sniffle* What would YOU do if your best friend suddenly kissed you!?), GSYH (hm, I'm a bit more partial to 1X2 ^^;), Dorothy McCoubrey (don't cliffhangers suck? I hate 'em, too), and *special* thanks to Keikan Yui (Kei-chan) and Shi Sensou (nope, sorry, you can't drag Duo back into the room *quite* yet!) for being so into both this story *and* Gundam Surveys!   
  
**Part Three: Duo's POV: Another Try**   
  
I am sooo dead.   
I can't believe I did that! I can't believe I actually DID that! I'm a total and complete IDIOT! Oh, man, how am I supposed to show my face at school!? What got into me!?   
Relena. It's all her fault! If I didn't have her stupid dare on the brain, I never would have...   
Okay, Duo, breathe. Breathe, damnit, did you forget how to? Quit running, you can't even see where you're going, you're gonna run into something.   
Why can't I see where I'm go- oh. That's why. My tears are blurring my vision. What's up with me? Why am I crying? I never cry. I run, I hide, I do everything, but never lie... or cry.   
So why are these salty tears streaming down my face, I ask myself sarcastically. Oh, man, I'm losing it. I'm ranting at myself. I'm getting hysterical. I don't even know where I'm going!   
Oh, shit. I left my books at his house. I'm gonna have to get them before school Monday.   
I can't go back there!   
Not really knowing where I was going, I turn down a street and suddenly find myself in front of a large, elegant house. Quatre. Quatre's my buddy, Quatre will help me out.   
But wait- I can't tell him! Oh man, he's a great guy and all but if he knew I was...   
I mentally slap myself. 'He's not gonna care that you're gay', I remind myself with another bit of sarcasm. After all, _HE'S_ the one with a steady boyfriend!   
Before I change my mind, I'm at his front door, knocking. A second later, he's opening the door, all smiles.   
"Hey, Duo! What a surpr... what's wrong?" The smiles fade when he notices my expression. I open my mouth to say something, but all that comes out is a strangled sob.   
"Quatre... I am *sooo* fucked!" I mumble, collapsing to my knees. I know he's alarmed, even without seeing his face.   
He puts an arm around my shoulder and ushers me inside. He leads me upstairs to his room, and I'm thankful- I doubt I could even remember my way around the Winner family's estate in my state of mind.   
Quatre shuts the door and turns around to face me. "My sisters are all out and my dad's at a meeting so we're the only ones here. Duo, what's *wrong*?" he asks me in a genuinely concerned voice.   
So I tell him my whole miserable story. About the stupid dare I accepted from Relena. About Heero asking me what was on my mind, and how I replied. About my stupid, STUPID response when he asked me what I wanted. About... about the kiss. How I had raced out of the room and ran here.   
When I was done, Quatre was sitting next to me and was holding me comfortingly. He was silent at first, the room filled with nothing but my occasional sniffles. Then he spoke.   
"Duo, you need to talk to him."   
Once again, I was up in a flash. "_WHAT!?_ Are you INSANE, Quatre!? This is HEERO! He's Mr. I'm-Gonna-Kill-You! He's Get-Too-Close-To-Me-And-Die Yuy! He's-"   
"He's your best friend."   
I stop. And sit back down.   
"Duo, no matter what you did, he's your best friend. Talk to him."   
"I can't," I reply mournfully, aware that I almost sound like I'm whining. "There's no way he could want my friendship now. I _know_ he's disgusted with me. Who wouldn't be!? I like guys instead of girls! I have the hots for my best friend! I-"   
"Exactly."   
I stop again. "Huh?" I ask, confused.   
Quatre smiles. "He's your best friend. You KNOW he wouldn't care if you're gay or straight."   
"BUT HE'D CARE IF IT WERE HIM I WAS MAKING A BLOODY PASS AT!" I cry. I came here for comfort, and maybe some advice. I did NOT come here to be told to do the impossible!   
Quatre winced as I yelled at him. I felt kinda bad about yelling- he was only trying to help, right?- but I couldn't exactly help myself when I'm in hysterics!   
An uneasy silence hung in the air for about a minute. I was getting fidgety, and was just about to leave when Quatre spoke up again.   
"What will you do if he does reject you?"   
I swear my heart skipped a beat. I must have looked terrified, because Quatre winced again at my expression. But he treaded on.   
"I don't mean to say anything that will hurt you. But I'm asking because I don't want you to be hurt if worst comes to worse," he explained slowly, as if I were a wild animal ready to flee at the first sign of danger. If Heero rejected me... oh, Shinigami, I couldn't bear it!   
"I'd die," I reply in a voice barely above a whisper. But Quatre hears, and he obviously doesn't like what he's hearing.   
"DUO! Don't you DARE hurt yourself!" he snapped. I look away.   
"I can't make a promise I may not keep." Quatre lets out a startled gasp, then a sad sigh.   
"This isn't just a little crush, is it?" he asks gently. "You really do love him, don't you?"   
I hang my head, not responding. Then I stand.   
"I had better go," I reply softly. Quatre stands with me and walks me to the door.   
"Just keep what I said in mind, okay?" he asks pleadingly. I nod mutely and begin to head out the door. "And Duo...?"   
I turn around. "What?"   
There is barely controlled desperation and panic in his bright blue eyes, and I can't help feeling sorry that I put them there.   
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."   
I smile sadly. "Quatre, if you were in my position, what _wouldn't_ you do?" And before he can say another word, I leave.   
===================================================  



	4. Heero's POV: Sudden Realizations

Always Have, Always Will

  
**Ratings:** Shonen-ai . . . PG for very mild swearing and homosexuality   
**Pairings:** 2x1/1x2   
**Summary:** Duo Maxwell accepts a challenge he regrets involving his best friend. But how will Heero react? *AU* Rated PG for homosexuality and very mild swearing   
**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry for making everybody wait so long!!! *bows head in shame* It's not entirely my fault! I had to go camping with my folks, came back, dealt with emails and stuff that I was sent, typed up the second part to a Harry Potter fic I'm writing, had my online time cut back by six hours (parental intervention), etc. etc...   
Okay, I'll shut up with the excuses ^^; and get on with the pleasantries and chapter! My humblest gratitude go out to my four reviewers:   
Keikan-Yui (Kei-chan) - Hey, am I a devout 1x2/2x1 fan or not? *snort* Do you really think I'd let them have a sad ending? (eh heh... with the exception of my R&J parody... ^^;)   
I wonder if guitars burn... - Just ta let ya know, puppydog eyes don't work on me... unless they're Duo's... =)   
Shi Sensou - lol, Heero *knows* he should have gone after Duo, leave him alone! ^^;   
Shkira - here's the more you couldn't wait to see! =) Sorry it's short, hey, I'm fairly newish to *writing* fics!   
  
**Part Four: Heero's Thoughts**   
  
This has been driving me crazy. What was Duo thinking!? My best friend just suddenly begins making out with me, then vanishes for days. Where the hell was he? And who did he think he was, pulling a stunt like that on me!?   
_Oh, he's nobody... nobody but the guy you've been dreaming about ever since you met him, but you were so certain he wasn't gay you never made a move_, I sneer. I hate myself sometimes, I really do. Now is one of those times.   
Despite how I'm berating myself for being such a fool for allowing him to get away and frustrated at him for doing so, I can't help being insanely worried about him. He isn't answering my phone calls- hell, he's rarely, if ever, even home.   
_Kami-sama_, I pray silently just as Trowa is coming into the room. ~Don't let him do anything stupid!~ If anything happens to Duo, I know I could never forgive myself.   
Trowa is a family friend of mine. I pretty much grew up with him and his sister, Cathrine, and their father Dekim Barton was my father's closest friend.   
He gives me a concerned look as he sits down. "Heero... are you all right? You've lost weight, and it's only been a few days..."   
"Have you heard anything from Quatre?" I ask, ignoring his statement. Quatre is, to Duo, much like what Trowa is to me. Not only that, but the two boys disregard society's opinions and are openly gay- and dating.   
Trowa nods. "Actually, yes."   
I practically jump out of my seat. "What!? Where is he? How is he doing? Is he okay? Why the hell hasn't he come to school or returned my calls!?" I ask, completely unlike myself. Trowa raises an eyebrow, and while fighting to regain my self-control, I sit down.   
He slides a glass of water towards me and takes a sip of his own before speaking.   
"I didn't get to speak to Quatre about it until today. Apparently, right after he left your house, Duo ran to Quatre's place in tears. He thinks you hate him, and he's desperate. He..." his voice trails off, and I give him my fiercest glare. Trowa knows me well enough that I mean business with that look. "He wouldn't promise Quatre not to hurt himself if you rejected him."   
The words are taking a few moments to sink in. When they do, however, Trowa's statement hits me head-on like a ten-ton truck.   
"Oh, shit..." I whisper. Trowa looks surprised, and it's no wonder. I rarely swear as it is, and the look of horror on my face was not one I used in front of people. Hell, it's not one I use, *period*. "Did he say anything else? Does he know where Duo *is*?"   
Trowa shakes his head. "That was the last time he, or anyone that we know of, saw or heard from him."   
I'm trembling, I know, but I've forced my voice at least to remain calm while attempting to sort out my thoughts. Still, it cracks slightly as I stand. "I had better get going back home. Please... please, if you hear anything, tell me." Trowa nods and stands as well. I shake my head and beckon for him to stay put. "I know my way out." I cast him a look that begs to be left alone, and he complies. Not for the first time, I'm glad I have friends that know me so well.   
  
After I arrive home, I head straight upstairs. Ever since Duo disappeared, I found that I no longer had an appetite. I guess Trowa's right, I have lost weight, but I reallyd ont' care. I can't stop thinking of Duo- he even haunts my dreams, a ghost crying that it's my fault he's gone. Whenever I try eating, an image of him comes to mind: scared, hurt, hungry...   
I'm probably overreacting. I didn't hurt him badly enough for him to do something drastic, did I? Quatre said Duo would... leave... if I rejected him, but I hadn't... I couldn't. How could I possibly cause the boy I love such pain?   
_But you already did,_ my cursed mind spits at me. I growl and shove the voice aside, but knew that it's the truth. I shouldn't have broken the kiss, shouldn't have spoken so coldly, should have gone after him...   
So many Should-Haves. So many Did-Nots.   
I sit down at the edge of my bed and unconsciously bring my fingers to my lips. He had tasted so sweet, felt so right... better than anything my wistful daydreams could ever make him as. I'm longing for his touch again, and so much more. It goes beyond just a physical yearning. I want him to smile a special smile meant only for me. I want to see that look of trust and devotion in his eyes. I want to be there for him, support him and take care of him. I want to share his life.   
I am aware that I can accomplish all of this just by being his best friend, but the feeling is so much stronger than that. It goes beyond friendship. He is like my other half. Without him, I'm nothing.   
Not that I don't want the touches either.   
I realize that I'm pacing anxiously around my room now. Feeling somewhat like an idiot for spacing out so badly, I try to find something to do but fail. My mind can't stay focused on anything besides worrying about Duo and trying to figure out where he's gone.   
I absently pick up a picture from my desk. It's a photo of Duo and myself, just a couple of weeks ago. We'd dropped by the park after school and were just goofing off like the teenagers we are. The picture had been taken by a friend of ours who had come with us and snapped it just as he had let go of the swings and gone flying into my arms. I smiled thinking about it.   
Come to think of it, I remembered something he said that day... about when he was beginning to overcome a fear of heights and learning to let go of the swing... what was it again? Oh, right.   
Another light smile ghosted on my lips before vanishing. When he was young, he had gotten pushed off the side of a tall flight of stairs and had broken several bones, not to mention fallen into a coma. It took him years to conquer his fear of heights, but when visiting a relative- his grandfather, Howard- out in the country, he achieved doing so. He said that visiting the area, or even thinking about it, left him feeling calm and at peace. At that point, he had shaken his head and laughed away the nostalgic memories.   
I suddenly gasp. Bloody hell... how could I have forgotten...   
I have to get going *now*. Even as I'm scribbling a quick, crude note as to where I'm going, I know my mom is going to roast me alive, but nothing is going to keep me away from Duo. Not now. Not when I suddenly realize I know where he was.   
I grabbed my coat, money and keys and get to the train station in no time.   
  
  
"If you love him, and if he loves you back, then you'll find a way to happiness. You're both too bloody stubborn to let it defeat you." HP fic "Happily Ever After vs. Draco Malfoy" 


	5. Duo's POV: Panic and Desperation

Always Have, Always Will

  
**Ratings:** Shonen-ai . . . PG for very mild swearing and homosexuality   
**Pairings:** 2x1/1x2   
**Summary:** Duo Maxwell accepts a challenge he regrets involving his best friend. But how will Heero react? *AU* Rated PG for homosexuality and very mild swearing   
  
**Part Five: Panic and Desperation**   
  
I sigh. I've been getting really good at sighing lately. Here I am, hundreds of miles away from home. I know my parents are probably freaking right now, but that doesn't matter. Because of that stupid little bet, I've turned my best friend into the person I fear most.   
Nice going, Maxwell.   
I'm lucky Howard- gramps hates being called anything but his name- let me stay, no questions asked and no call home, despite the fact that I came on short notice. Scratch that, I came on *NO* notice.   
As of this moment, I'm pacing restlessly through the fields. I finally come to a stop when I reach the tall pine tree in the center of the field- the very one that had helped me get over my acrophobia. I smile a little, thinking of when I told Heero about this place. About how I was scared to death of heights for the longest time. Just a normal day after school, hanging out and ditching homework to the last minute, like any other day.   
Well, almost any other day. I scowl at myself. Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about him...   
It's starting to get pretty dark. I can hear Howard calling for me to come in, but I think I'll go take a walk. There's still enough light to see, and I know this place like the back of my hand. But I should let Howard know first.   
So I head back to the farmhouse, where my granddaddy is waving in his Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses, despite the setting sun. Breaking out into a run, I'm in front of him in no time.   
Once I tell him I'm going for a walk, I can see that he's not happy about the idea. But he's not saying anything about it. I guess he realizes I need to get away or something. Whatever the excuse, I'm glad I don't press the issue.   
I'm turning to go when he speaks up.   
"Duo... you said you're just going down to the 24-Hour Mart down the road?"   
I nod.   
"Don't take the shortcut. If you think it's dangerous during the day, it's ten times worse at night."   
I mumble out a noncommital response and leave, knowing what shortcut he's talking about. About halfway down the road, there's this little side street- basically, a trashy neighborhood- that takes you right in front of the store, rather than going down the whole winded road. I figured I would take the long way anyway, because I wanted a long walk, but maybe a case of the jitters is just what I need to snap myself out of this deep funk.   
I push Howard's warning to the back of my mind and, when I arrive at the side street, I turn.   
  
Howard had nothing to worry about. I'm still safe and sound, and returning from the mart with a blaspberry smoothie. Sure, the shortcut was pretty creepy, and I felt like I was being watched or followed, but I'm still in one piece. Nothing attacked me, with the exception of a few bugs here and there. So there's bound to be nothing wrong going back, too.   
Sipping my smoothie, I realize it's not a good idea to space out while walking down a street known for brawls that are not limited to fists, where even kindergardners carry a switchblade in their pockets. This realization has just come to me because I ran into something.   
Or rather, someone.   
I'm finding myself looking up blankly at a guy who's curled fist is the size of my head. I know this, because this head-sized fist has just buried itself into my gut. This nine-fingered fist.   
Cursing, I keel over and struggle to stop myself from throwing up. The punch hurt, but it hadn't sent me reeling as badly as his hand did. The left one was missing a thumb- well, kind of. Instead of a thumb, there was... well, a nub. A grisly, revolting little chunk of flesh that, even in the night, is plainly dark and rotting at the edges of the skin. Oh, man, I feel like I'm gonna be sick!   
"Hey, man," I wheeze, speaking because if I don't I'm going to let my dinner loose on the pavement. "Sorry about that! It was just an accident! I wasn't watching where-"   
The words are cut off because someone has just come up behind me and kicked me, sending me rolling onto the ground and clutching my side. These cold bastards are strong!   
The first guy leans his face down close to mine and, grabbing my neck where the hair attaches itself to my skin, he pulls me up. My face is scrunched up in pain- try having a nine-fingered guy lift *you* up by the base of your hair! He's grinning a crooked little smirk, and his breath reeks of alcohol and other substances, which I can only guess from the stench is not exactly legal.   
"It's an accident," he hisses. "That you're halfway down my turf? That's about as much of an accident as this is."   
Another punch, but this time it's on my left cheek. It's a miracle, really, that my jaw didn't splinter into a million pieces.   
I'm on the ground again, bruised and bleeding and terribly out of breath. I've been in fights before, but this- this isn't a fight! I just touch the guy and he's all over me! But I'm no quitter. I slowly, painfully sit up.   
And realize I'm surrounded.   
Five or six other guys, faces masked by the night and each as cruel-looking as nine-fingers, are standing around me. Their yellow teeth and too-white eyes are the only things I can see clearly about them, and it's not a pretty picture.   
I'm no newbie to streetfighting, but I've never been caught in anything serious like this. So even though I'm giving it all I've got, I know before I begin that I haven't the slightest chance. With even one of them, I could be dead in a second- I was no match for five or six. So it came as no surprise when, after throwing a few punches at me for sport, they knocked the wind out of me, tied up my wrists and ankles, and are dragging me to a rusty green truck parked beneath a tree.   
I should have listened to Howard! But stupid me, I *had* to go for a walk in the dead of night alone, without even a damn flashlight! Why did I take this stupid shortcut? I know it's dangerous in this area, but it's plain as day that I'm not exactly thinking very clearly. So here I go, bound and gagged- corny as that sounds- by a handful of guys in black, being hauled into the back of a truck.   
K'so.   
I can feel the wetness that's threatening to spill over my shut eyelids, but bite my lip to keep it from becoming anything more than the slight dampness. I'm not going to cry, no matter how bleak the situation. So sue me for acting like a lovesick puppy, but I really don't feel like I have anything to live for, since Heero without a doubt hates me. Too bad for these guys that I don't have any valuables with me, except the silver cross necklace my father- who's a priest- gave me. And that necklace isn't gonna sell for much, especially since it has my name engraved in it. Oh, well, The worst that could happen is they'll beat me up and kill me, isn't it?   
The window between the back of the truck and the inside is open slightly, and my kidnappers haven't started the engine yet, so I can hear them talking.   
"He's real pretty for a guy, don't you think?" one says... Nine-Fingers. Even in my current predicament, that comment sounds so stupid that I roll my eyes. I know I look pretty feminine, and I'm used to hearing it all the time- but man, these idiots! They have me tied up, black and blue, in their truck and they're discussing my looks?   
"Yep. He'll be fun."   
Fun? What the hell are they gonna do, gimme a makeover?   
"He seems pretty strong. Some nice muscles on his arms. Still didn't stand a chance, though. The best part is gonna be breaking him."   
Like they haven't broken me as it is? But I'm groaning. Torture. Whooptie-doo, this is gonna be fun... not. How'd I get myself into this mess again? Oh, yeah. By kissing Heero.   
"Think he has any idea what we have in store for him?"   
A pretty good idea. Theft, a good beating, torture... and then there's that little not-very-enticing idea of a makeover.   
"Doubt it. He probably thinks we're just gonna hit him around and kill him or something."   
Huh? Now I'm confused. If that's not it, then what are they planning?   
"That makes it all the more amusing. He's not gonna know what hit him, figuratively."   
Figuratively? I'd have thought it would be literal.   
"No kidding. If he lives through it, he's gonna be sore for weeks."   
I kind of guessed that part.   
"I wonder if he's still a virgin?"   
Huh? What does *THAT* have anything to do with anything?! It's none of their damn business, anyw-   
Wait. I get it. They're not just gonna hammer me. They're going to rape me.   
Shit.   
*****************   
A/N: *WEEP* Duo's been kidnapped! Those big, bad meanies are gonna hurt him... or will they? Hmmm... lemme think. One more chapter left! 


	6. Heero's POV: Playing the Hero

Always Have, Always Will

  
**Ratings:** Shonen-ai . . . PG for very mild swearing and homosexuality   
**Pairings:** 2x1/1x2   
**Summary:** Duo Maxwell accepts a challenge he regrets involving his best friend. But how will Heero react? *AU* Rated PG for homosexuality and very mild swearing   
**Author's Notes:**   
I repeat, I own nothing Gundam Wing. Only this fic.   
I am soooooooo sorry this is taking me forever to write! But I don't really know how I want it to end. Heero rescuing Duo at the last minute is too common, but Heero not being able to save him is sad and almost defeats the purpose of this fic getting them together. Anyway, sorry again if this chapter is total crap, because I'm exhausted from colorguard and schoolwork, I'm brain-dead, and I'm fatigued from lack of sleep. Plus, this was going to be the final chapter, but I think I may have to extend it a bit. Well, here's a little preview of the next chapter (as in, what I in my laziness and also hectic schedule has actually gotten around to doing)!   
  
**Part Six: Playing the Hero**   
  
Knock! Knock!   
I anxiously wait at the door. It took a while, but I finally found out the place Duo was staying at from some people that were familiar with his grandfather. Besides, it tends to pique people's curiosities to see a guy running around with that long braid of thick, silky chesntut hair...   
Now is *NOT* the time to be daydreaming! I snap.   
I am still scowling when Howard opens the door.   
"Uh, can I help you, kid?" he asks, tilting up his shades. It strikes me as absurd that someone would be wearing sunglasses at ten at night...   
Shit, it's ten p.m.! I'm mentally cursing at myself for coming so late at night.   
"I'm looking for Duo Maxwell. I heard he was staying here...?"   
He eyes me warily. "How do you know Duo?"   
I stop myself from glaring at such a stupid question. "He's my best friend."   
"Is that reciprocated?"   
Huh? What the hell is he talking about? "Pardon?" I inquire.   
"Many would consider him, being such a cheerful guy, their best friend, but he only considers one person worthy of that title. So he's your best friend, but are you his?"   
"More nonsense. "Of course," I shoot back acidly, practically biting his head off.   
Howard suddenly grins at me, reminding me of Duo. I can see the family resemblance.   
"Nice to meet you, Heero."   
He has me surprised again. "How did you..." My voice trails off.   
"Duo talks... talked about you all the time."   
I fight a growing sense of dread. Something's not right. "Talked?" I repeat.   
He signs and rubs his temple. "Talked. He doesn't speak much anymore. He just showed up here one day begging me to let him stay until he cleared his head of some stuff that had happened. Since then, he's been totally out of character- quiet, sullen, depressed. Hardly eats, hardly sleeps. Do you know why?"   
I'd be an idiot not to.   
"I have a hunch," I reply vaguely. "May I see him?"   
"Howard leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms and gazing into the darkness behind me. Searching?   
"I'd let ya, but..."   
"But what?"   
"But he's not here."   
I scowl in frustration. "Well, do you have any idea where he's staying now?" It dawns on me that he never said he had allowed his grandson to stay- odd thinking of Duo as someone's grandson. Makes him sound so young.   
"Oh, he's staying here," Howard assures me. "But..." he went for a walk a few hours ago, just down to the store, and never came back."   
"WHAT?!" I yelp. This is entirely unlike me, but I can't help it. What the hell is he doing, taking a walk so late at night?! "Where did he go?"   
"That's the strange thing," Howard responds. This man's distant way of talking is seriously starting to bug me. "He said he'd just go down to a fairly nearby little shop and back, but I was just there about twenty minutes ago and the storekeeper- a buddy of mine named Helen who knows Duo almost as well as I do- said that he left ages ago. He should have been back by now."   
Something's wrong. I don't know what- besides the obvious, Duo being missing- and I don't know how I know. Maybe my connection with him is just that strong, but a part of me is positive that he's in trouble.   
"Do you know any other ways he may have walked home?" I ask urgently, suppressing a deep growl as the old man shakes his head. Suddenly, he freezes. I spin around, thinking that maybe Duo is back, but no one is behind me. I look back at Howard to find his brow furrowed in thought.   
"I... think... there may be another way."   
Well, that's just great, I think sarcastically. Care to be a little bit more specific? But before I can say anything, he continues on.   
"Part of the way there, there's a side street. It's the kinda place normal kids wouldn't wanna hang around, what with gangs and drug dealers around every corner.It's a shortcut to the store, and I told Duo not to go down it... but I don't think he was really paying attention to what I said."   
"Does he have any weapons on him?" I ask urgently. He's slick with a blade, but he had left his at my house that day... Howard's discouraging head shake only serves to heighten my already skyrocketing anxiety.   
I set a determined look on my face, both for Howard and making myself a vow.   
"I'll find him." 


End file.
